The Wrong Kiss
by hannilyftw
Summary: Emily stills has feelings for ex-girlfriend, Paige, so Spencer tries getting Paige and Emily to kiss under a mistletoe. Though it was Hanna instead of Paige in the moment. Hanna gains feelings for Emily. Will those feelings return? Will they have a happy ending? ( Tags; Hannily Paily )
1. The Wrong Kiss

**Just a random prompt I planned few weeks ago, didn't post till now.**

* * *

**No Pov**

It's almost that time of the year, Christmas! Spencer decided to throw a party at the lake house, several people were coming. Though, for Spencer's present to Emily, was to get her and Paige back together, how? A simple kiss they'll remember under a mistletoe.

"So you're going to get Paige and Emily back together? Why?" Aria asks over to Spencer

"Because, Emily was a wreck when they broke up, she might look and seem fine, but I am NOT buying it." Spencer tells her

"Does she even want to get back together with Paige?" Aria asks

"I don't know.." Spencer said "But she was happy when she was with her!" Spencer says more

"Okay, okay, so what's your plan" Aria asks

"So there's going to be a empty room in the lake house, there's going to be a mistletoe hanging, not very high, so they'll notice, and BOOM! kissy kiss kiss." Spencer grins

"How are you going to get them there?" Aria asks

"So many questions, I got this Aria!" Spencer chuckles, "I'm going to get Emily in there first leading her in the room by dressing as -A, black hoodie, and trapping her in the room, then later I bring Paige to save her! Then they notice the mistletoe and kiss" Spencer finishes

"Really? Dress as -A? What if Emily catches up to you? She does run fast" Aria rolls her eyes at her taller friend

"You're going to help me, get Emily distracted and leave her and I'll show up in a black hoodie, and she'll follow me" Spencer said

Aria smirks, she doesn't think the plan would work

"There's two doors in the room, I could go through the other and lock it from the other side, and- don't worry! I'm gonna lock her in there" Spencer grins

"Okay, let's see if it works, genius" Aria rolls her eyes once again

* * *

The Christmas party was on, many teenagers and alcohol attended the Hastings' lakehouse. The four girls enjoyed the time, though Spencer left to put on a hoodie. She calls Aria to get ready, "I'm in the hoodie, get Emily and get her distracted" Spencer tells Aria over the phone

"Got it" Aria sighs then hangs up. She walks over to Emily, "Hey Em, can you come with me outside for a bit?" Aria asks Emily

"Yea sure" She said, walking with her. They went outside, "You need something?" Emily asks

"Uhh," Aria starts to saw then looks around if Spencer was around, as she sees her, Spencer gives her a thumbs up, a signal that she's ready.

"Oh my god! Emily look, -A!" Aria fakely says surprised

"What?" Emily says turning around to see someone in a black hoodie turned around, "Come on, let's get him!" Emily says starting to go towards the black hoodie

"I'll get Spencer and warn her!" Aria said

"Ok!" Emily says before running after the black hoodie

Aria takes out her phone, "Hello? Yea, she's coming after you, kay bye" Aria says to Spencer over the phone

* * *

Spencer ran inside an empty room, Emily following behind, Spencer ran out the other door and locks it, locking Emily inside trapped in a room. "What?" Emily said as she couldn't get out the door.

"Yes! Now to find Paige" Spencer said as she called Aria.

* * *

"There's like no more alcohol laying around, I had none!" The irritated Hanna tells Spencer over the phone,

"Sorry Han, I think there isn't anymore" Spencer said, there is alcohol, but she didn't want to spend her time finding it when she wanted to find Paige

"Whatever, I'll look for it myself." Hanna sighs over the phone and hangs up. She goes around the lakehouse and looks through every drawer, nothing. Hanna went to different rooms and still none.

Her phone rang, an incoming call from Emily. "Hey, Em! Do you know if there's any alcohol around?" Hanna asks once she picks up

"Han- I'm trapped in a room, come and get me, -A locked me in here" Emily said

"Coming," Hanna said, she was surprised, _can't we have one damn event where -A isn't involved? _The thought feel around her head

Hanna looked around in every room, then there was one door that was locked, she looked under the mat and found a key. _-A really kept the key under the mat.. Wow _Hanna thought

She opens the room, the the door closes behind her, and finds Emily sitting on the couch, then Emily smiles when she see Hanna. Hanna walked over to Emily and hugged her, glad her best friend was safe. The second thing that caught Hanna's eyes was the alcohol. "Spencer is such a liar" Hanna said then picks up the pack of new beer bottles.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Hanna said to Emily, carrying the beer bottle pack.

As they begin to walk out, they stopped as something hits Hanna's forehead from the ceiling. "Ow" Hanna said as she looks up to see what it was

"You okay?" Emily chuckles

"Yea, it's just a-" Hanna said but stopped as she noticed what was above Emily's and Hanna's head

"Mistletoe" Emily said

* * *

"There you are!" Spencer said as she finds Paige talking to a group of her friends, Spencer takes off the hoodie and approaches her

"Hey Spencer" Paige greets

"-A trapped Emily, let's get her!" Spencer said,

"What?" Paige said

"She's trapped in the room somewhere, I got a message earlier, let's get her!" Spencer said, and with that they go to Emily.

* * *

"Mistletoe" Emily said

Hanna puts down the beer bottles, and puts her hand on Emily's cheek and leans in

"What are you doing?" Emily asks surprised and backs away.

"Mistletoe, you know, where people kiss under the.." Hanna awkwardly says, "You know what, never mind, forget I did that" Hanna embarrassed, then picks up the bottle, heading out the door,

"No wait" Emily calls for

Hanna turned around, "It's okay Em, it's not like a law, if you don't want to, it's okay" Hanna said

Emily sighs, "Come here please" Emily said

Hanna walked over to her, then puts the bottles down again.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, we're best friends, you know? I don't want to things to be weird the next day or anything" Emily said

"Em, it's just a kiss, I'll just give you a peck if I have to" Hanna says, giving a small smile.

"Okay" Emily grins, Hanna leans in once again, a give a half second peck on Emily's lips. Emily looked confused as Hanna pulled away, "That wasn't a kiss" Emily said

"I wasn't sure if you wanted too, but-" Hanna lastly says before Emily cuts her off with a firm kiss. She caught Hanna by surprise, but Hanna responded and kissed back. Emily pulls away and grins, Hanna instantly missed Emily's taste. So Hanna grabs Emily head back and kisses her deeply, Emily responds back, and pulls Hanna's body closer to hers. Hanna felt Emily's tongue on her lower lip, awaiting it's entrance, Hanna allowed so, their tongues were touching each other as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

* * *

"I think she's in this one" Spencer said,

"I hope she's okay" Paige says worried.

Spencer looks under the mat, and the key wasn't under there, she was confused then turned the knob and opens the unlocked door. As the two opens the door and steps inside, they catch Emily and Hanna lip locking. "Emily?" Paige asks

Emily and Hanna pull away from each other. Spencer was confused, _well that didn't go as planned _she thought_  
_

"Uhh," Hanna said awkwardly, then picks up the beer bottles, "I'm going to drink these.. A lot of these" Hanna said then walks out.

"Um, -A's around" Emily awkwardly said to Spencer and Paige, then walks out too.

Paige was looking lost, she stared down to her feet. "So... Uh, I gotta call Aria.. so..." Spencer said then walks away, leaving Paige confused.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, leave reviews below if I should continue this or not.**

**Follow and Fav!**


	2. The Wrong Words

**Hey guys thanks for reviews! I guess I am going to make a on going fic for this**

* * *

**No Pov**

Everyone left a mess at the lake house, leaving the four girls accountable for the mess. There wasn't much words said while the girls were cleaning, it was kinda awkward. Spencer caught Hanna and Emily kissing, and Aria haven't known about it yet. Hanna and Emily went to their homes, leaving Spencer and Aria by themselves as they go to the Hastings' house.

".. and that's when I seen Hanna there already.. Who was kissing Emily" Spencer explained everything to Aria. Aria had a shocked look on her face

"Really?!" Aria asks

"Yes"

"So what now?" Aria asks

"Well, they kissed under a mistletoe, I doubt there was any true feelings into that, so I'm still going to try to get Paige and Emily back together" Spencer says

* * *

It's now been a day after the night Hanna and Emily kissed. It was really quiet and awkward when they were cleaning in the same room at the lakehouse. Also the weird thing with Hanna was, that, she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. Was it good or bad? She didn't know what she was feeling, _I think I should talk to Emily about it _She thought to herself.

She drove to Emily's and Pam let her in. She made her way upstairs to Emily's room, finding her laying on her bed on her laptop. "Hey" Hanna says as she walks in

"Hi" Emily greets, closing her laptop down. "What are you doing here?" Emily asks

"I feel like we needed to talk," Hanna said, sitting down on the bed

"About?" Emily asks, acting oblivious

"What do you mean 'about'? You know," Hanna says, "the.. kiss" Hanna softly says

"See that's what I mean!," Emily says "it's weird the next day, I told you-"

"It's not that it's weird" Hanna cuts her off, "It's that," Hanna slowly says "I liked it"

Emily sat up, "It was," She says trying to find words, "it was just a dumb kiss" She chuckles.

Those words hit Hanna, _just a dumb kiss, _"Yea, I guess it was" Hanna says forcing a smile. "Well, my mom's expecting me home soon, see you later, Em" Hanna says then walks out the door disappointingly. As Hanna closes the door behind her, Emily hit her forehead with her palm. _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

**Emily's Pov**

"It's was just a dumb kiss" I lied, and with that she said her goodbyes hurt, and walked out the door. I didn't want to talk about the kiss, how amazing it was. I cant, I won't, and I don't want too. If I ever develop feelings for Hanna, or worse if she develops feelings for me everything will be wrong.

When Alison crushed me, I told myself that I would never have any romantic interests in someone that close to me ever since. I didn't want to feel that hurt ever again.

* * *

(the next day)

Sitting in the lunch table was kinda awkward. Considering the fact that Spencer saw me and Hanna kiss and that Hanna and I kissed. "So" Aria says

"Hey, do you think they're having a sale at the mall?" Hanna says

I look over to Spencer who is staring at someone, "What are you looking at Spence?" I ask, then turn around to see what she was looking at. It turns out to be Paige. Talking to some girl, or flirting..

I have to admit that I am filled with jealousy right now. I turn away once I make eye contact with Paige, I get up and excuse myself to the bathroom. "I'll follow her, you guys stay here" I hear Hanna say to Aria and Spencer

I turn back to see Hanna following me inside the bathroom, and Paige also from a distance. I wet a paper towel and whip my face with it,

"Hey, you okay?" Hanna asks

I hear footsteps from Paige coming, I don't know what to do. Maybe I should make _her _jealous! I wasn't thinking straight, I turn to Hanna's face, and smash my lips against hers. I feel Hanna kiss back shortly, I wasn't thinking about the kiss, I was focused on one thing. For Paige to see it. I hear the door open, still not breaking the kiss, I glance to see who it was.

"Emily?-" I hear Paige's voice. Hanna and I pull away, "Sorry to bother" Paige says, "again.." She finishes, then walks out the door.

* * *

**Review & Review. I have drama coming up! So keep those Reviews/favs/follows up for the next chap!**

**S/o to ShayMitchCanada, thanks for you're reviews and supporting my other hannily fics!**


	3. Hurt

**Emily's POV**

I'm pretty sure it worked once Paige walked out. I was going to explain and apologize to Hanna about capturing my lips on hers out of nowhere, but she left also.

After school Paige came over while I was doing my homework, "Hey" I greet as I open the door to let her in and walk to my room. "What are you doing here?" I ask

"I just wanted to know," She starts, "if you and Hanna were a thing now or something,"

"Hanna and I aren't a thing, we'll never be" I say

"So what's with these kisses?" She asks, I tell her about the mistletoe and the other one to make her jealous. "Well, you did make me jealous" She says

"I saw you with some girl and I wasn't thinking," I say

"Well that girl and I are," She pauses, "dating.."

My eyes widened, "Oh,"

"I'm sorry Em," She apologizes

"No, it's okay" I lie, it isn't okay.

"Can we be friends, please?" She asks

"Always" I fake grin

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I left the restroom right after I see Paige leave. I don't know why she did that, but I feel like it was for the wrong reasons. It was after school now, I was just sitting on my bed, thinking of Emily. I shouldn't even be thinking of her, the kiss means nothing to her, right? Unless it the one in the bathroom meant something.

I just wanted an answer, maybe she felt something and kissed me? No one can deny the fact Emily is crazy beautiful, it's just now that makes me realize it. Though I can't be feeling like this, I shouldn't, I just got out of a relationship with Caleb, and I'm straight.. Right? I decided to head over to Emily's and talk to her straight up about the kiss.

* * *

Her front door was open, I walked in, "Emily?" I call, no answer. _She must be in her room _I think

I walk towards her room to see the door a little open already. As I was going to walk in, I hear voices. "Hanna and I aren't a thing, we'll never be," I hear the voice of Emily's.

"So what's with these kisses?" I hear Paige's voice

"The first one was under a mistletoe and the second one was to," I hear her take a breath, "To make you jealous"

'_To make you jealous'_ The words stuck in my head. It hurt, it really did. I left, what and idiot of I to ever think Emily would feel like I do. Though, she used me, which hurts the most.

* * *

**1 week later**

A week has pasted since I over heard, I been home most times, avoiding everyone. Not texting back Spencer's and Aria's concerned text messages, and especially Emily's. Right now I'm just laying down listening to every sad song on my playlist, then that's when someone takes the earbud out of my ear. "Hey!" I say then turn to see it was Spencer.

"Oh, it's you" I sigh

"What does that mean?" She chuckles

"Don't take my earphone out of my ear again" I glare at her then pause my music.

"Well, I came here to check up on you, see how you were doing. Aria, Em, and I haven't heard from you for the past week." She says

"You see me in school," I say in my defense

"Though you don't say a word to us and ignore when we try speaking to you," Spencer says

"Okay," I sigh, she was right, I have been ignoring them. "So what's up?" She asks

"I don't know, ever since Emily and I kissed things changed for me I guess" I say

"Wait, you have feelings for her?" She asks, shocked.

"A few, then I try talking to her about it, and she says it was nothing," I said, "Then the next day she kisses me just to make Paige jealous,"

"She did?" Spencer asks. "Yes, and it hurt" I sigh.

"You want me to take you over to her's and talk about it with Em?" She asks

"I'm not sure if I'm ready" I say

"Come on, I'll be waiting for you outside to let you guys talk," She says. I feel lucky to have Spencer, yes she could be a little irritating, but she is always there.

* * *

We drove over there, Spencer said she'll wait for me outside. I knock on the door and Emily opens it, her first reaction looks mad, though she let me in. "What the hell, Han?" She asks

"What?" I ask "You been avoiding all of us!" She said, then pulls me in for a hug, "Never do that again" She sighs in relief

"I came here to tell you something," I sigh

"Tell me what? I gotta leave soon by the way," She says putting her black chuck taylors on.

"The kiss, both of them, Em" I say, which barely caught her attention.

"Han, it was just a kiss," She says after taking a small pause,

"Why do you keep saying that? If our kiss affected me, I'm sure it has been for you too!" I say slightly raising my voice in frustration. "You act like the kiss never happened and I feel like the biggest idiot to actually know it did." She didn't say much, I roll my eyes and scoff then heads towards the door.

"Han wait," She calls, "If you wanted to forget the kiss, you could of just told me right away, instead of using me to make someone else jealous!" I say, feeling a tear coming down from my eyes.

"It's because of Ali!" She says

"What?" I ask, confused

"She crushed me, I told myself I will never be with or have feelings for anyone close to me like that ever again," She says

"You really think I would hurt you like that?" I ask, then the door knocked, I sigh and open it to see Paige. I feel anger raising in me again, "Yea," I say

"It was _totally_ about Alison" I fake chuckle, whipping my tears away, then walked out the door. I open the door in Spencer's car and sat in the passengers seat, only looking back that Emily didn't even care enough to walk after me.

"Han-"

"Just take me home," I say cutting Spencer's words short.

* * *

**What a chap. Sorry for late update, I really hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did!**

**Review your thoughts! Like wowza, how you feel? R**


	4. Awkward

**Ignore mistakes if needed**

* * *

**No Pov**

Hanna sat down at the lunch table where her and the girls always sat at. Spencer and Aria came, though Emily didn't. "Hey," Spencer and Aria greeted

"Hey," Hanna says paying attention to her phone.

"You okay?" Spencer asks

"Perfect," Hanna lies

Spencer notices Emily behind Hanna from a distance, though she seen her giggling and happy with Paige. It came to Spencer's mind that she didn't want Paige and Emily back together, not after last night. Hanna seemed torn when she walked inside her came the night before, it was obvious Emily hurt Hanna about something.

Spencer kept staring at Emily and Paige, she wondered if they were back together, Hanna looked at Spencer. Since Spencer wasn't staring at Hanna, Hanna turned her head to see who was Spencer glaring at.

Paige and Emily.

Hanna looked away, hurt.

"Han, what happened last night?" Spencer asks

"Nothing," Hanna lies again

"What are you two talking about?" Aria asks

"Last night I took Hanna to talk to Emily about something and next thing I knew Hanna was really sad." Spencer says

"Is it about that mistletoe kiss?" Spencer asks to Hanna again

"Spencer!" Hanna says madly. Then the table went quiet. Hanna sighs, "I'm sorry"

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Spencer asks. Then Hanna explains everything, how Emily used her to get Paige jealous, how Hanna was developing some feelings for Emily, and what happened the night before.

"You like Em?" Aria says

"Kinda," Hanna shrugs.

Aria looks over to Emily and sees Emily hugging Paige goodbye and walking towards them. "She's coming," Aria says

"Hey guys," Emily says as she sits down at the table. "Hey," Spencer and Aria awkwardly says. After last night Emily felt like she hurt Hanna in a type of way, she just didn't know what way. Hanna kept quiet, ate her lunch, and waited for the bell for lunch to end. Once the bell rang, Spencer and Aria got up and left, Hanna was about to also.

Though Emily didn't leave just yet. "Hey," She says.

"Hi," Hanna says without looking at her, getting up and starts to walk away.

"Hanna," Emily steps in front of the blond.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout and talk? Maybe at the Brew?" Emily asks

"Why? Are you trying to make Paige jealous again? No thanks" Hanna snaps

"It's not like that anymore," Emily says

Hanna rolls her eyes and attempts to walk away again, "I'm sorry," Emily says, stopping Hanna once more.

"I like you Em," Hanna says, "Though I'm doing you a favor and shutting this part of me out, so if you let me, I'd like to go to class now"

Emily didn't say a word, her mind and feelings were set on Paige still. Hanna walked passed her and left.

* * *

The passed three days has gone by. Hanna stopped talking to Emily and the others, whenever there was a sleepover with the four of them, Hanna would just pass. She knew Emily was still in love with Paige, whats the Hanna's point to ever think of having feelings for Emily? On Emily's side, things aren't so great either. Her best friend is avoiding her, the girl she is still in love with is happy with someone else, and she would like to be with Hanna. But she can't.

Why? Because she doesn't want the hurt from Alison to ever happen again, so she can't be with her best friend.

* * *

Hanna tried to keep her mind off Emily and get her feelings gone, she started to talk to Travis more. Right now they were playing pool at Hanna's house.

"Dammit!" Hanna says.

Travis laughed, "And you're still doing it wrong"

"I don't even know what I'm doing wrong" Hanna whines

"Okay, okay" He went over to her and held the pool stick behind Hanna, guiding her hands with his. He moved to pool stick back slowly, "Just take a breath and aim,"

He hit the ball with the stick and got it in the table hole. "I hate you," Hanna chuckles.

Travis got off of Hanna and looked at her, she moved back and leans on the pool table. "And why is that?" He grins, moving close to her.

"..Because," She bites down her lower lip. He places his hands on her hips, Hanna wraps her arms around his neck, then he kiss her.

* * *

**At Spencer's House**

"Have you guys heard of Hanna lately?" Aria asks Spencer and Emily.

"Nope," Spencer and Emily said at the same time. "She's been avoiding all of us" Spencer said

"Well, because of me" Emily pointed out, "She said she liked me and she wanted to block those feelings out and next thing I know she's not speaking to us the passed few days."

"How do you feel towards Han?" Spencer asks

"I'm still into Paige" Emily said

"You didn't answer the question" Spencer's eyebrows furrowed.

"I like her, okay? I just can't and don't want to be with her" Emily said and then explains the reason why.

"Really? You think Hanna would hurt you?" Aria says

"It's Hanna we're talking about here," Spencer said, "She would never treated you wrong like Ali"

"Mainly, I just want to her to stop avoiding us, okay?" Emily said

"Right, I miss Han" Aria said. "Let's go over to hers?" Spencer suggested. "Yea," Emily said.

* * *

Kissing Travis got her mind off of Emily, not completely, but enough to let most of the hurt away. Hanna deepens the kiss, tasting more and more of him. Then the door knocked. Hanna ignores the door and continues lip locking with Travis.

"Just open the door," Aria said

"It's rude" Spencer replies

"I'll open it then," Emily rolls her eyes then turns the knob and sees Travis and Hanna kissing.

The two let go and blushed.

* * *

**The end. Sorry for late update! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing!**

**And for those wondering about the five date experiment, I might update soon, idk, reviews on the latest chap were low. I been busy with school and sports sadly, though the good part is that I'm in a varsity team next year yeeep.**


	5. Think Before You Speak

**No pov**

"Uh well, I'll see you tomorrow or something," Travis said as he turns to see it was Hanna's friends that walked in. "I'll call you" Hanna said. Then Travis walks past the three girls through the door. Emily eyebrows furrowed, it was jealousy she was feeling.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Hanna asks walking in the kitchen. "You uh, been kinda avoiding all of us lately" Spencer says, following behind her.

"Sorry, I been busy" Hanna lies

"Yea, getting busy" Emily mutters. Though Hanna didn't bother to say anything to her comment. "Can we all just go back to normal please?" Aria said

"Yea guys, it's doesn't feel the same without the blond with us" Spencer said, with a smile. Hanna looked over to her and gave a small smile back. "Guys, I can I talk to Hanna for sec" Emily said hinting Aria and Spencer to leave. "We'll be in the car" and then they left.

"Hi" Hanna sighs

"Are we okay?"Emily asks

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if we're okay? Like, we're back to normal? Or something.." Emily said

Hanna thought about it and frowned a little, but she decided that yes, she is over Emily, maybe not entirely, but she considered herself over her. "Yea"

"Good" Emily said.

* * *

**No Pov (emily's bedroom)**

"Why don't you have Spencer help you study?" Emily asks the blond.

"Because she is always irritated when she tries to help me" Hanna said. Emily grins and sits on the bed next to Hanna, taking a paper and looking to see what she's working on. "I always hated math" Emily said

"Well, I hate it more" Hanna says. "So, how's Paige?"

Emily gives Hanna a confused look, wondering why she was asking, "I'm asking you as your best friend" Hanna said

"She and I haven't been talking lately," Emily said.

"Is this my fault? I'm sorry-"

"No, it's not, really. She found someone else" Emily says

"Maybe you should too" Hanna suggests

"Maybe" Emily said. She sat up leaning against the bed frame, Hanna sits back next to her

"What's wrong?" Hanna asks

"My love life" Emily sighs, giving a small chuckle. "I can't be with Paige because she is with someone else, and" She gave a pause,

"And?" Hanna asks

"I can't be with you" Emily says

"and.. why is that"

"I'm afraid to get hurt" Emily said, not looking at Hanna.

"I would never hurt you" Hanna softly says, grabbing and holding Emily's hand. Emily turns her face, meeting her eyes with Hanna's, feeling nothing else in the room or world but the two of them. She didn't know what else to say, right now she just thought about kissing her. Kissing Hanna, it would feel good, she forgotten how her lips felt on hers, she wanted to taste the feeling of Hanna's lips

Emily was going to lean in and make a move, but at the same time that happened Hanna let go of her hand and stood up, "Well, I think I'm going to go home, Travis is coming over soon" Hanna said.

"Yea, sure" Emily said and fake coughed, brushing off the awkwardness. "Wait, Travis?" Emily says

"Mhm" Hanna said

"Are you guys together now or something?" Emily asks, with a fake smile, so she doesn't look anywhere near jealous, which she is.

"No, just friends" Hanna said

"Just friends? I walked into you guys kissing" Emily said

"I decided not to rush into anything," Hanna replied, collecting her things, putting in her MK bag.

"Maybe you guys should go out?" Emily suggests, which was the wrongest thing to say.

"You think?" Hanna asks

And in that moment, Emily regretted and didn't know why she made that suggestion. " Or not, it's um, your choice"

"I think I might" Hanna grins, then walks out the door, "Bye Em"

"Bye"

_What was I thinking! _Emily thought.

* * *

**Short chap; really sorry. Next chap; a date night ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing for the next chap. Don't forget to review Hit and Run and The Five Date Experiment  
**


End file.
